Pilot
Pilot Is the first episode Of Thomas Chronicles Plot it starts of when Henry Was Pulling the Mail he was enjoying a Chili Dog with Cheese on it as he was eating he was greeting everyone as he see's Twilight Reading her book Henry Greets her she Greet's Him too One day Henry was at the sheds When The Fat Controller Arrived and he imforms Him That he is asked to collect a special load from the Harbor When Henry is waiting for his load at the harbour as it lands on his flatbed car he connects to the cream tanker following by two boxcars filled with Chocolate and ''tar wagons and ''shunted them into place as he was preparing to leave Then the rain Falls form the sky henry Remebers when he refused to leave a tunnel because of the rain. he sets off as the rain falls Henry was getting more wet. The Rain was comming in fast Henry was Trying to Battle aganist the rain he went up and over Gordon's Hill, but he is going too fast. as the rain made the tracks slippery as his Wheels slip on the wet rails as a result he didnt see Gordon with The Titans he was waiting for a signal to change His driver applied the Brakes But He stops too soon, as he crashed into Gordon and derailed as cocoa powder, spilling the barrels of tar all over him and The cream fell all over henry,Gordon and the titans everywhere. No one was Hurt But Gordon is very cross at the mess, suggesting what the Fat Controller would think. as the Cream,Tar and The cocoa Powder Driped all over henry It he felt very guilty about while Edward arrived with harvey,Rocky and The Breakdown Train The Fat Controller reprimands Henry that he runied the special load but though the tells him that it wasn't his fault but The fat controller orders Henry to The job right and go slowly. Henry is very miserable, as now he realizes he must do it right. when the mess was cleared Gordon tells the Fat Controller That Henry Needed help with the job Fat Controller Lets another engine to Help So when Henry is taking the Load again very upset and begins to cry, believing he will Goof Up again Then Fluttershy shows up tells him it's allright he can do it and that made him feel Better. Once he arrived at The Bakery the baker is confused to see cream Tanker It turned into Milk Much to his Surprise That Henry Tells Him That There will be more Cakes for the Market. where the Fat Controller sees him. Henry is worried about getting into trouble again, but the Fat Controller is pleased that, thanks to Henry's idea, he made amends and is sent to the children's summer party as guest of honour. and this time things did work Out Appearances * Henry, * Gordon, * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Baker Notes & trivia *This Is the Very First episode in the series | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} *the story is based On the epsiodes from Thomas and friends *When Gordon is covered In tar is the same way from Percy's Big Mistake *This is the olny charatcers in the episode